Episode 7805 (20th February 2012)
Plot Jason advises Tommy to make a move on Tina before someone else does. Tommy tells Tina that he wants to be more than good mates but Tina knocks him back. Anna and Faye return from Prestatyn. Anna is annoyed to find Owen has let himself in the house. She remains frosty with him. Katy leaves Joseph alone briefly to nip out and then asks Faye to look after him whilst she escapes for a while. Beth calls into the salon asking for an appointment and is rude to Gail and Audrey. Beth winds Tracy up when she goes to ask Steve to pick Amy up from school. Gail is concerned that Audrey is considering taking Lewis back. David and Kylie have returned from visiting Becky in Barbados and David is in the salon when Lewis appears; he threatens to punch him. Audrey talks to Lewis alone; he begs forgiveness and, although she is tempted, she throws him out. He later arranges a huge delivery of flowers to the salon. Gail is unimpressed. Fiz is pleased when Carla compliments her on her sewing, assuring her that it will help them win a new order with client Jenny. Frank winds Carla and Michelle up in the Underworld office knowing that his presence is very unwelcome. He later causes a scene in front of potential buyer Jenny which costs Carla the contract. Stella comments on Steve's dishevelled state. Steve explains that he can only wash in the kitchen sink as Tracy has commandeered the bathroom. Faye puts toast under the grill before disposing of the rubbish in the outside bin. Whilst she is outside the door blows to; Faye is panic-stricken locked outside and smoke is visible from the burning toast. Cast Regular cast *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jenny Sumner - Niky Wardley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Katy struggles to cope and leaves baby Joseph in the hands of Faye, who gets locked out of the house as smoke from the grill fills the kitchen; Lewis tries to win over Audrey; and Tommy reveals his feelings to Tina. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,250,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2012 episodes